Say 'Aaaa'
by Pujangga Galau
Summary: Sesi break makan siang CheolSoo yang (mungkin) romantis. "Tapi tanganku masih kotor," "Masih bisa kusuapi kan?" It's CheolSoo! Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo! SVT fic! Drabble and Oneshoot! Mind to review? :)
**Say 'Aaaaa'**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, fluff

 **Type :** Drable! Oneshoot! Boys Love!

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this story

 **Character :** Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol, others

 **Warning :** Typos, bahasa berbelit-belit, alur terlalu cepat

 **Start now!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hong Jisoo menatap kesal dengan liquid merah, kuning, hijau di kedua telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi belum juga ia bersihkan. Tolong salahkan rekan satu tim dekorasinya yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan karena telah mengotori tangannya ini! Namja berambut panjang itu menggunakan cat warna-warni tersebut secara sembrono. Akibatnya lumuran sisa cat pada sisi kaleng mengotori kedua tangan Jisoo yang berkewajiban membereskannya. Padahal sang namja Hong tersebut berniat menikmati break makan siangnya setelah membereskan seluruh perlengkapan dekorasi panggung termasuk kaleng-kaleng cat yang sudah tak terpakai. Tapi sayangnya, break makan siangnya harus ia tunda karena thinner pembersih cat kayu tertinggal di gedung jurusan hoobaenya. Si 10:10 Kwon Soonyoung.

"Jisoo-ah, sudah makan siang?"

Pemuda yang akrab disapa Jisoo itu terlonjak di tempatnya.

"B..belumm.. eum.. sebentar lagi sepertinya,"

Jisoo menjawab pertanyaan barusan dengan gugup. Pasalnya sang penanya adalah seorang Choi Seungcheol. Mahasiswa jurusan tetangga yang telah merebut hati Jisoo saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di sesi welcome party panitia dua bulan lalu.

Entah atas kejadian apa, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Seungcheol menggenggam pergelangan Jisoo lalu menatap dalam lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu, Soo?"

Sedangkan si manis Jisoo tampak terlihat lebih gugup meski pada akhirnya ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol dengan lancar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkena tumpahan cat saja, kok,"

"Jadi...,"

"Aku tidak bisa makan. Thinner pembersihnya 'kan masih dicarikan Soonyoung,"

Choi Seungcheol mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat barusan lalu menggeser duduknya agar posisinya lebih mendekati Jisoo.

"Yah, daripada menunggu lama, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama duluan?"

Tatapan Jisoo yang malu-malu tadi berubah menjadi tatapan heran.

"Maksudmu? Tanganku kan masih kotor,"

Saat Jisoo menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang kotor akan warna merah, kuning, hijau di langit yang biru itu, si Choi Seungcheol langsung menyendokkan kroket daging bersaus tomat dan menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Jisoo.

"Masih bisa kusuapi, kan?"

Rona merah jambu yang manis tiba-tiba saja begitu tertampang jelas di kedua pipi sang namja Hong begitu ia melihat perlakuan manis pujaan hatinya.

"Say 'Aaaaa', Hong Jisoo...,"

"A... aaaa...,"

Tatapan ragu dan malu-malu yang menggemaskan itu pun menjadi aktivitas sampingan Jisoo ketika ia menerima suapan kroket dari Seungcheol.

Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah, lalu telan perlahan.

"Enak?"

Hong Jisoo mengangguk malu itu tiba-tiba menimbulkan gelak tawa Seungcheol yang tidak telalu keras.

"Kenapa malu-malu, sih?"

Tanya si surai hitam sambil membersihkan noda saus di sudut bibir Jisoo.

"Eh.. t...tidak apa-apa, kok. Hah..hah..ha...,"

Tawa canggung barusan langsung berhenti ketika Jisoo menyadari bahwa ibu jari Seungcheol bergerak lembut membelai pipinya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Menyelami bola mata mereka masing-masing.

"Jisoo-ah... aku...,"

Degup jantung Jisoo mendadak berdetak lebih keras ketika Seungcheol tiba-tiba mencondongkan kepalanya dan..

"Jisoo-sunbaenimmmmmm... Maaf thinnernya baru sampai! Ayo kita bersihkan tanganmu!"

Hong Jisoo pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Soonyoung yang baru saja datang.

Ah, Kwon Soonyoung.

Kedatanganmu ini begitu mengganggu Cheolsoo moment.

Mau tidak mau, Hong Jisoo yang sudah ditarik Soonyoung pun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan Seungcheol di tempat.

Hanya saja..

"Tunggu, Soo!"

Genggaman erat dan kecupan singkat di bibir Jisoo dari Seungcheol mendadak menghentikan pergerakannya.

Mata kucing Jisoo melebar setelah mendapati kejadian barusan. Ia begitu tak percaya, terlebih lagi saat Seungcheol membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanannya.

"Kutunggu setelah rapat evaluasi ya, Hong Jisoo,"

Tukas Seungcheol sebelum melangkahkan kakinya santai menjauhi Jisoo dan Soonyoung untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Di saat yang sama juga, Jisoo yang masih terkaget-kaget langsung menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sunbae, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, Choi Seungcheol,"

.

.

.

END

Kecepetan ya? So, mind to Review? Thank you ^_^


End file.
